1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a docking station and a portable apparatus.
2. Related Art
As the development of electronic technology, various kinds of consuming electronic products, such as notebook computers, portable players, portable game stations, PDAs, electronic dictionaries, cell phones, and the likes, are designed with smaller size for the sakes of easy carrying and conveniently usage. In order to reduce the needed storage space, the electronic products are usually configured with a hinge structure for opening or closing the display panel with respect to the main frame.
Taking a notebook computer as an example, it mainly includes a main body and a display screen, which connects with the main body via a hinge structure. When the notebook computer is not in use or is carried, the notebook computer is folded to close the display screen with respect to the main body. Otherwise, when the user wants to operate the notebook computer, he/she can unfold the notebook computer to open the display screen to a proper angle with respect to the main body via the hinge structure, and then can freely operate and use it.
However, when the display screen is opened over a certain angle, the entire notebook computer may loss its balance due to the weight of the display screen, so that the notebook computer will tend to tilt backwards.